La Faute
by selene Magnus
Summary: Le Sanctuaire a prouvé qu'il ne pardonnait aucune faute: après les violents combats contre les Dieux, le retour miraculeux des guerriers tombés au champs d'honneur, va-t-il réviser ses jugements?
1. Chapter 1

**La Faute**

* * *

_Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient sauf ceux nés de mon cerveau dépravé, les autres sont juste un petit emprunt pour le plaisir. _

* * *

- Ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir Marine. J'avais cru que la mort, ce serait le vide, l'arrêt de tout : plus de pensées, plus d'envies, rien. En fait c'était surtout… le manque. On s'aperçoit de toutes les personnes qui comptent et qu'on a perdues… sans leur dire… sans avoir pris le temps de leur dire… Marine, tu m'as tant manqué

Marine ne répond pas, elle penche la tête pour le laisser s'exprimer. Mais Aiolia se perd. Les mots qui le brûlent n'arrivent pas à sortir.

- Tu sais, je…. Si j'étais une femme, je jetterais à terre mon masque, pour toi

Elle s'approche de lui et se jette dans ses bras.

- Marine… tu pleures ?

- Si j'étais un homme Aiolia, je n'aurais pas honte de te dire que je t'aime. Et je te montrerais mes pleurs

- Oh Marine - - Il la serre fortement contre lui - Je t'aime… je t'aime si fort

Elle se détacha doucement de lui : - Je t'ai donné mon cœur… je te donne aussi mon visage

- Marine ? Tu es sûre ?

- J'en ai rêvé tant de fois

Elle ôte son masque, mais à ce moment, un cri les surprend :

- Aiolia ? Tu fais quoi ici ?

Les deux se retournent spontanément vers la voix qui les a dérangés.

- Ayoros ?

- Oh Déesse ! - - Marine se cache après avoir croisé les yeux du Sagittaire. Elle repositionne son masque honteuse - - Je suis déshonorée !

Elle s'enfuit en courant. Aiolia désemparé se retourne sur son frère : - Qu'est-ce que ? … Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Laisse tomber Aiolia, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Rentre au camp

Aiolia est en choc : - Non... non… elle … elle allait me montrer son visage ! Qu'est-ce que ?... Pourquoi tu es venu ? Pourquoi tu as tout foutu en l'air ?

- Aiolia ! C'est trop tard de toute façon, viens

- C'est toi qui l'a vue ! A ma place !

- Écoutes, laisse tomber… et elle ne m'intéresse pas

- Mais moi je l'aime ! … Tu as tout gâché !

Ayoros attrape le bras de son frère.

- Lâche-moi !... Va-t-en ! Fous moi la paix

Aiolia s'en va abattu, à la suite de Marine. Après un moment de recherche, il la rejoint près d'une clairière.

- Marine…. Ne t'enfuis pas… Ne me fuis pas, je t'en prie

Elle est en pleurs. Il s'approche et la prend dans ses bras.

- Pardonne-moi Aiolia

- Tu n'es pas à blâmer. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, ma chérie

- Je suis perdue ! Comment je peux gagner contre lui, c'est impossible ! Et en plus, c'est ton frère…. Aiolia, aies pitié de moi

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je suis déshonorée… il m'a vue, je ne peux rien faire contre lui. Et de toute façon, je n'essaierai pas, parce que c'est ton frère ! Comment je peux te faire ça ?

- Marine…

- Mets tes mains sur mon cou, comme ça… ferme les yeux, oui c'est ça… et tu serres

- Marine ! - Il la lâche horrifié.

- S'il te plait Aiolia ! Il n'y a que ça à faire ! Et je préfère que ce soit dans tes bras

- Jamais ! Jamais je ne te ferai ça ! Marine je t'aime… Ne fais pas ça…. - - Il commençait à respirer difficilement, sachant que si elle prenait cette décision, elle s'y tiendrait et le ferait, même loin de lui.

- Je suis déshonorée, jamais plus je ne pourrais te regarder en face !

Il lui prit la tête entre ses mains. - Non, on va oublier ça ! Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé. Je parlerai à Ayoros, il se taira, je te le promets

- Je ne suis plus digne de toi

- Oh si ! Oh que si ! C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas. Écoutes mon cœur, plus jamais on ne se séparera, tu es d'accord ? Je te promets, plus jamais

- Tu me promets … ? Malgré ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Oui Marine. Je t'aime et je veux qu'on se marie

- Mais ? C'est interdit tu sais bien

- Je m'en moque ! Filons ce soir jusqu'au village, et marions-nous. Je veux être ton mari mon amour

- Nous serons exécutés si cela se découvre

- Notre amour sera toujours plus fort. J'ai continué de t'aimer même dans la mort, plus rien ne nous séparera. Et surtout pas leurs lois stupides. Marine, tu veux ?

- Oui, je veux être ta femme. Mais nous ne pourrons sortir discrètement que la nuit. Où trouverons-nous un prêtre en pleine nuit ?

- Je connais des gens au village. Ils nous aideront

« ********************************************************************* »

- Halte ! Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? En pleine nuit ! Je n'ai pas d'argent, allez-vous en !

- Erythros, mon ami

- Cette voix ? Aiolia ?

- Oui, ouvre, je t'en prie

- Que fais-tu ici en pleine nuit ? - - fit le villageois en ouvrant sa porte.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Ce soir

- Qui c'est celui-là ? … Il est bizarre…

- Trouve-moi un prêtre

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais c'est un masque ! Pourquoi il porte un masque ?

- Chut ! J'ai besoin de ta discrétion

- Je croyais que seules les femmes en portaient chez vous ?

- Il pose trop de questions ! Aiolia, allons-nous-en ! C'est trop risqué

- C'est bien une femme, si j'en juge au timbre de voix

- Erythros, où vit le prêtre du village ? Vite, dis-le-moi !

- C'est pour un mourant ? Mais vous n'êtes pas chrétiens là-haut ! Il refusera de vous y suivre

- Je dois le voir ! Où ?

- La 5ème maison après la fontaine

- Bien. Merci mon ami. Merci de ce que tu viens de faire pour moi

- J'ai fait quoi ?

- Tu m'as redonné l'espoir de vivre

Aiolia file en prenant Marine par un bras.

* * *

_Encore une petite histoire sur Aiolia et Marine. Quoi? Je ne me diversifie pas assez? Oui je l'avoue! Mais si vous aimez ce couple, faites le savoir !_

_J'invente ici un nouvel avenir pour le Lion. Cela va-t-il vous plaire?_ _N'hésitez pas à commenter ce que vous lisez, ça encourage_


	2. Chapter 2

« ********************************************************************* »

- Eh ben, je t'ai connue plus combattive que ça Marine. Tu te ramollis ou quoi ?

- Pas du tout. Je m'économise avant de te donner le coup final

- Tu parles ! Tu ne fais qu'éviter, tu ne pares aucun coup, et c'est à peine si tu en donnes ! Je te fais peur on dirait, c'est nouveau ?

- Ça suffit ! - leur crie Aiolia - Cet entrainement est terminé. Shina, Marine, laissez la place aux autres

- De quoi ? Depuis quand tu interrompt les combats des autres Aiolia ?

- Chacun a le droit d'utiliser cette arène. Elle ne t'es pas réservée Shina

- Nous avions à peine commencé, tu abuses ! Va t'entraîner plus loin ! C'est pas la place qui manque

- De toute façon, j'ai besoin de l'aide de Marine. Il y a des petits nouveaux arrivés d'hier, tu veux bien venir les évaluer avec moi Marine ?

- D'accord

- Mais ?

- A plus tard Shina - - fait Aiolia en partant. Marine le suit à quelques pas derrière. Shina les regarde en croisant les bras. - Bizarre ça !

Une fois dépassés des rochers, Marine rejoint Aiolia, hors de la vision des arènes.

- Ce n'était pas la peine Aiolia ! Je gérais très bien la situation. Si jamais quelqu'un se doute…

- Tu prends trop de risques, je m'inquiétais

- Je t'assure que non ! J'ai évité chacune de ses attaques

- Quand même ! Tu dois absolument arrêter les combats

- Comment veux-tu que je le fasse sans éveiller des soupçons ?

- Alors bats-toi juste avec moi ! Je ferais semblant de te frapper

- Aiolia ! Les entraînements entre castes sont réservés à des événements spéciaux. Ça ne marchera pas !

- Il faut trouver un stratagème ! Et vite. Avant qu'un accident n'arrive

- Bon, as-tu reparlé avec ton frère ?

- Pas vraiment, mais il avait promis de se taire. Par contre, j'ai bien vu qu'il ne nous soutiendrait pas, alors je lui ai menti sur nous

- C'était plus prudent en effet. Tu n'es pas trop déçu ?

- Déçu de quoi ?

- De cette distance qui s'est installée entre vous deux

- J'y ai bien réfléchi, c'était inévitable. Tout d'abord parce que j'ai grandi. J'avais le souvenir d'un être héroïque, un dieu légendaire. Mais c'était une vision d'enfant. La vérité est toute autre

- Et il y a nous. Sans moi, tu aurais pu renouer avec lui et…

- Non mon cœur. Je ne regrette pas notre histoire, crois-moi. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. La plus belle

Aiolia la serre contre lui, et elle appuie sa tête contre son torse.

« ********************************************************************** »

- Tu as demandé une audience. Alors nous t'écoutons, femme. Qu'as-tu à nous dire ?

Mü encourage la servante à s'approcher, mais celle-ci, angoissée d'être devant les deux Popes, tremble sur place.

- Majestés, … j'ai honte de me présenter ainsi devant vous, mais ma conscience m'interdit de me taire. Je… j'ai été témoin d'un crime

Les deux Popes se regardent, intrigués. Saga ajoute, d'une voix qu'il essaie de rendre rassurante :

- Parles sans crainte

- Quelqu'un a bafoué une loi du Sanctuaire, mes seigneurs

- Qui ?

- C'est quelqu'un de haut rang, mais ne devons-nous pas tous respecter la loi ? - - dit-elle avec un soupçon de méchanceté. Il n'était pas dit qu'une simple servante ne pourrait pas se réjouir de la chute d'un être supérieur ! Ils se croyaient tous tellement forts, meilleurs qu'eux, les serviteurs regardés avec mépris, si ce n'était pas battus comme des chiens.

- En effet, aucun passe-droit ne sera accordé. Nous sommes ici pour accorder la même justice à tous. - - explique Mü. - - Explique-nous

- Je suis servante aux thermes. Et … j'ai vu…

- Quoi donc ? - - commence à s'impatienter Saga. Mü le regarde d'un air de réprimande. Il n'oubliait pas son rôle de corégent, qui lui avait été donné par Athéna, pour veiller sur le Sanctuaire en son absence. Son poste sous-entendu était de temporiser les excès de Saga, pour éviter la tyrannie et les intrigues.

- Une des femmes-Chevaliers se baignait. Elle essayait d'être discrète mais j'ai bien vu

- Vu quoi ?

- Elle était enceinte !

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai eu trois grossesses, mes seigneurs, avant de venir travailler pour vos seigneuries, je sais reconnaître les signes. Je n'ai aucun doute sur la rondeur de son ventre

- C'est en effet une faute très grave. Tu dois nous révéler le nom de la fautive maintenant

- C'est… le Chevalier de l'Aigle

* * *

_aïe aïe, il fallait que cela arrive! Comment vont-ils s'en sortir?_


	3. Chapter 3

« ********************************************************************** »

- Marine !

- Hum, Milo ? Que fais-tu ici ? Le camp des femmes est interdit aux hommes ! Tout Or sois-tu !

- Ordre des Popes. Tu es attendue au palais

- Ah ? Que se passe-t-il ? D'habitude, ce sont les gardes qui servent de messagers, pas des Chevaliers d'Or ?

- J'ai pour mission de t'y emmener. Par la force si nécessaire

- La force ?

- Allez viens. Ils n'apprécieront pas d'attendre

* * *

- Marine, Chevalier de l'Aigle, tu va être jugée par un collège des Chevaliers les plus sages de notre communauté, qui sont ici pour garantir l'équité de ton procès. - - fit Saga, en désignant les quelques Ors massés autour d'eux.

- Mais ? Grands Popes, de quoi suis-je accusée ?

- Ôte ta ceinture de tissu

- Pardon ?

- C'est un ordre !

Marine s'exécute. Un murmure d'indignation se propage parmi les personnes présentes.

- Les soupçons pesant sur toi sont donc fondés. Tu n'ignore pas la sentence que tu encoure ?

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? - - fait une voix forte, dans le fond de la salle.

- T'es en retard Aiolia ! L'audience a déjà commencée - - lui répond le Chevalier à côté de lui.

- Audience de quoi ?

- Le procès de Marine

- Quoi ? - - Aiolia bouscule ses pairs pour se ruer devant les Popes. Il s'approche de Marine et se place devant elle.

- Aiolia ! Qui t'a autorisé ce geste ? - - s'écrit Mü.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas vous en prendre à elle !

- Arrête tes airs de Sauveur de la Veuve et l'orphelin ! Marine est coupable d'un crime. Elle sera châtiée comme la loi l'exige

- Hors de question !

- Aiolia ! Regarde-toi-même : elle est enceinte !

Mais le Lion ne réagit pas à cette révélation infamante.

- Ça ne te choque pas ? Tu... tu étais au courant ?

- Oui. Car je suis le coupable que vous cherchez

- Pardon ?

- Je suis le père

Cris d'indignation de la salle !

- Le premier qui lève la main sur elle, je l'atomise ! - crie le Lion en défiant tous les Ors du regard.

- Aiolia… je n'aurais pas cru ça de toi, si dévoué au Sanctuaire. Explique-nous comment cette insoumise a pu te conduire, toi à la droiture exemplaire, à contrevenir à nos lois ?

- Je doute que vos esprits étroits puissent le comprendre ! Au point où nous en sommes, autant tout révéler maintenant

Aiolia sort de sa poche un objet et, d'un sourire à Marine, il lui demande de sortir le pendant. Devant les regards horrifiés de leurs compagnons, ils se passent aux doigts des bagues.

- Nous nous sommes mariés

Ce ne sont plus des cris mais des injures qui fusent.

- C'est un scandale ! - - Hurlent les uns après les autres - - Un Chevalier d'Or, oh Déesse ! …..C'est la honte dans notre rang ! …..La punition doit être appliquée…

- Parce que vous croyez que je vais vous laissez tuer ma femme et mon enfant sans réagir ?

Le Lion se met en garde, observant toute la salle.

- Aiolia…

Il se retourne vers Marine, et lui prend la main.

- Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai promis mon cœur. Toujours ensembles

- Oui, je n'ai pas peur de mourir non plus, si c'est avec toi. Mais le bébé ?

Aiolia la prend dans ses bras.

- Il y a une autre solution Aiolia. Pour le sauver. Nous devons renoncer à notre orgueil ! Pour notre enfant

Ils se regardent et Aiolia acquiesce : - Tu as raison mon ange

Il se saisit de son masque qu'il lui ôte et jette au sol, où il se brise dans un fracassement clinquant.

- Comment oses-tu ce geste sacrilège, Chevalier du Lion ? - - s'indigne un des Popes.

- Ce masque est désormais inutile. Et il n'y a plus de Chevalier du Lion. Nous renonçons à nos armures. Nous abandonnons le statut de Chevaliers

Silence choqué de la salle : jamais, de mémoire d'homme, un Chevalier avait renoncé de plein gré à son statut. C'était une marque de faiblesse, une honte que tous méprisait. Une honte bien pire que d'être exilé par le Sanctuaire. Il fallait mieux être exécuté ! Mais Aiolia et Marine avaient pris leur décision. La décision de deux parents prêts à toutes les infamies pour sauver la vie de leur enfant. Aiolia prit la main de Marine et l'entraîna hors de la salle. Personne ne les en empêcha, car ils n'étaient plus des Chevaliers à punir, mais des civils pour qui les lois du Sanctuaire ne s'appliquaient pas, et qui n'avaient rien à y faire. Aussitôt dehors, ils s'enfuirent à toutes jambes, car ils savent que tous leurs compagnons peuvent s'en prendre à eux, pour les chasser par tous les moyens.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à mes lecteurs fidèles et n'hésitez pas, s'il vous plait, a dire ce qui vous plait dans cette histoire (ou si rien ne vous plait: que ce soient les idées, les actions ou le style de narration. Aucune remarque n'est tabou)_

* * *

- Aiolia… Nous ne pouvons plus continuer comme ça ! Je n'ai plus la force…

- Je sais mon cœur. J'ai réfléchi à un lieu où peut être nous serons en sécurité. Et plus à notre place

- Quel lieu ? Où que nous allions, nous sommes mis à l'écart, malgré nos efforts d'intégration

- C'est parce que nous pensons comme des guerriers, nous ne sommes pas adaptés à la vie extérieure. J'ai pensé à un pays où nous pourrons redevenir des guerriers, un pays qui a besoin de nous

* * *

- Princesse, merci de nous recevoir. Mon épouse ne peut pas s'incliner devant vous, à cause de son état, mais vous présente avec moi nos plus humbles respects

- Chevaliers, que me vaut votre présence ? Je n'attendais pas de visites officielles du Sanctuaire

- Elle n'est pas officielle. Pour tout dire, nous ne sommes pas ici en tant que Chevaliers d'Athéna, nous n'en sommes plus. Je vous implore de nous offrir un repos, de nous soulager de notre vie d'errance. Marine est à huit mois de grossesse… nous sommes devenus des exilés et… mais nous sommes nés et avons été élevés pour être des combattants, nous ne savons rien faire d'autre

- Vous me demandez asile ? Le Sanctuaire vous a chassés c'est bien cela ? Pourquoi risquerais-je de provoquer un conflit avec nos alliés en recueillant deux bannis ? Vous devez être de dangereux agitateurs pour avoir été rejetés du Sanctuaire !

- Non Majesté ! Notre seul crime est de nous être marié

- comment est-ce possible ?

- Les lois du Sanctuaire sont inhumaines et archaïques. Elles interdisent à tout Chevalier, quelque soit son rang, le droit fondamental de chaque humain : celui d'aimer, d'être aimé et de fonder une famille. Marine et moi avons préféré fuir pour protéger notre enfant, pour lui donner une chance de survie. Là-bas c'était la mort assurée. Pour nous trois

- J'ignorais que la Sanctuaire avait … de telles mentalités !

- Majesté, je ne vous demande pas l'aumône. J'ai réfléchi à la situation et j'ai une proposition à vous soumettre

- Une proposition dis-tu ?

- La dernière guerre contre les Chevaliers de bronze, vous a privé de tous vos guerriers. Je vous propose de me mettre à votre service, de vous protéger, vous et votre royaume, en échange d'un toit pour ma famille. Je ne possède plus mon armure, certes mais je reste un guerrier d'Or, d'une puissance d'un niveau conséquent, je peux protéger efficacement votre royaume. De plus mon épouse, après son accouchement, pourra entraîner de jeunes recrues. Elle fut l'instructeur du Chevalier Pégase, vous avez vu la puissance qu'il a pu acquérir grâce à ses leçons

- La proposition vaut la peine d'y réfléchir, mais ne risque-t-elle pas de m'attirer les foudres du Sanctuaire ?

- Nous ne sommes pas des criminels en fuite Votre Altesse. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas le Sanctuaire qui nous a chassé, c'est nous qui nous sommes exilés, qui l'avons renié. Pour nos anciens compatriotes, nous n'existons plus. Mais pour vous, nous pouvons devenir vos plus fidèles sujets

Un silence s'ensuivit, pendant lequel Hilda réfléchissait.

- Je vous en conjure Majesté… si vous déclinez mon offre, offrez-nous juste un refuge quelques mois, le temps de la naissance….ma femme est épuisée par nos errances, aucun village ne veut de nous : nous leur sommes si différents !

* * *

_Qui avait deviné avant la fin? C'était pas trop difficile! Hilda va-t-elle les recueillir?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci aux lecteurs de leur passage et de leurs messages d'encouragements, cela fait très plaisir._

_Sorry misakigozen, I was unable to translate your message, but thanks for your visit on my story_

* * *

- Aiolia, je t'ai convoqué car j'ai une mission particulière à te confier

- Je suis à vos ordres Majesté

- J'ai besoin que tu te rendes au Sanctuaire en tant qu'ambassadeur et…

- Je vous en prie Majesté, demandez-moi n'importe quoi d'autre !

- Notre royaume nécessite cette délégation diplomatique ! Ce ne sont que quelques jours

- Moi un diplomate ? Vous savez bien que je suis un impulsif, que je fonce avant de réfléchir. Je suis un très mauvais ambassadeur ! Et je ne peux quitter mon poste et laisser Votre Personne et le pays sans protection

- La région est en paix. Pour quelques jours, Marine me suffira

- Non ! Elle ne doit pas se battre en ce moment. Elle est enceinte

- Encore ? Aiolia, n'as-tu pas de pitié pour ton épouse ? C'est sa 3ème grossesse en deux ans !

- Je ne vous apprends pas combien les nuits sont froides ici ! On se réchauffe du mieux possible !

- Les hommes !

- Rassurez-vous Majesté, ma femme ne s'en plaint pas un seul instant

- Oui, je sais l'amour qui vous lie tous les deux

- Je pense Ma Reine que vous devriez envoyer quelqu'un d'autre en Grèce

- Je n'ai personne d'autre à envoyer !

- Si ! Votre sœur

- Ma… ?

- Elle saura bien mieux que moi parler en votre nom, avec douceur et tact

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais ton problème reste le même Aiolia : il n'est pas question de la laisser partir sans protection !

- Ok, j'irai. Pour protéger la Princesse, pas pour faire des courbettes aux deux Popes !

- C'est parfait Aiolia. Je sais que tu t'acquittera parfaitement de cette tâche. J'ai toute confiance en toi

- Merci Majesté. Mais permettez-moi de vous poser une question

- Je t'écoute mon ami

- Pourquoi cette envie soudaine de discuter avec le Sanctuaire ? Le royaume d'Asgard se suffisait seul depuis fort longtemps !

- Cette idée de rapprochement entre nos deux royaumes m'a été suggérée

- Par qui ?

- Quelqu'un que tu connais déjà. Qu'on m'amène le Chevalier du Cygne

- Hyoga ?

- Bonjour Aiolia. J'ai été agréablement surpris d'apprendre ton installation ici. Comment vas-tu ? Et Marine ?

- Ça va

- Et votre bébé ? Il doit être très beau, je présume

- Euh .. oui. Que veux-tu Hyoga ? Les flatteries ne marcheront pas sur moi !

- Tu te méprends Aiolia ! Je suis vraiment ravi de te revoir. Nous avons tous été bouleversés en apprenant votre départ du Sanctuaire et les circonstances

- A qui tu veux faire croire ça ? Pas une seule personne ne s'est interposée !

- Chez les Ors peut-être ! Mais quand les Argents et les Bronzes l'ont su, ça a crée un tollé

- Vraiment ?

- Nous avons frôlé la guerre civile ! Ikki a pris ton parti bec et ongles

- Le Phénix ? Mais… ?

- Ouais. Je crois qu'il supporte moins bien que quiconque les injustices ! Il s'en est pris aux Popes avec véhémence, et beaucoup l'ont approuvé. Moi aussi. Du coup, le Sanctuaire est plus divisé que jamais : les Popes et les Ors faisant front contre les autres corps

- Je ne me serais jamais douté de ça ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était la sécurité de ma famille

- Je te comprends, j'aurais fait de même. Me diras-tu si tu as un fils ? Ou est-ce une fille ?

- Mais… en fait que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Les Popes m'ont envoyé prendre des nouvelles d'Asgard et suggérer un rapprochement diplomatique entre les deux royaumes. Tu pense qu'avec la situation ombrageuse, ils doivent s'assurer que leurs potentiels alliés ne fomentent pas contre eux ! J'étais volontaire pour revoir ce pays

- Le pays ou les habitantes ?

- Arrêtes !

Le Lion se met à rire : - Viens ! Marine sera ravie de te revoir. Majesté, pouvons-nous nous retirer ?

- Bien sûr. Je dois avertir ma sœur de son voyage prochain avec vous deux

- Tu y retourneras avec nous toi aussi ?

- Oui, je ne suis pas autorisé à m'absenter trop longtemps

- Toujours à nous surveiller comme des petits chiens !

- T'inquiète ! Tu va voir le changement là-bas

- Ça ne peut pas être pire qu'avant. Bon dépêchons-nous, Marine a horreur des retardataires au diner

- Eh ? C'est elle qui te mène la vie dure on dirait ?

- Pas du tout ! Elle ne me dirige pas, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends ! Je prends juste garde à ne pas l'énerver inutilement

- Je te taquine Aiolia ! J'ai hâte de la revoir. Et votre enfant ? Quel âge a-t-il maintenant ?

- Alexandre a deux ans. Aléia juste six mois

- Oh, vous en avez deux ?

- Bientôt trois

- Ben tu chômes pas dis donc ! Toutes mes félicitations


	6. Chapter 6

- Aiolia… tu es là ?

- Ayoros. Je mentirai si je te disais être ravi de te revoir

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Petit frère, ça fait trois ans que..

- Je sais combien ça fait merci ! Je sais aussi que je t'interdis de m'appeler ton frère

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'es plus rien pour moi

- Aiolia ! Qu'est-ce que… qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

- Il me prend que tu me dégoute ! Jamais je n'aurais cru ça de ta part, jamais !

- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Rien justement ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu protester quand on a voulu nous exécuter ! Pas un mot ! Même pas un petit signe d'encouragement pour moi !

- Aiolia… vous aviez fauté !

- Et alors ? Je suis ton frère ! Tu devais me soutenir ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait moi pendant 13 ans ? J'en ai pris des gnons parce que je te défendais ! On te traitait de traitre, assassin et sacrilège mais jamais je n'ai douté de toi, de ton innocence. J'en ai supporté des coups, alors que j'étais juste un gosse ! Ils voulaient me faire dire que je te reniais, mais jamais je n'ai cédé ! Jamais ! Malgré les coups, les insultes et les rejets ! Jamais ! Mais toi tu m'as laissé tomber ! J'avais besoin de toi et tu m'as trahis !

- Ça n'aurait rien changé, quoi que je dise !

- Ça m'aurait soutenu ! Ça m'aurait rendu courage ! Ça m'aurait montré que mon frère était avec moi ! Je t'admirais tant Ayoros, j'ai toujours cherché à défendre ton honneur. Mais toi tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Ton frère se fait condamné devant toi et tu ne pipe pas un mot ! Tu les aurais laissé me tuer, et tuer une femme et ton futur neveu sans lever un doigt ! Tu me dégoute !

- Aio…

- Ne m'adresse plus la parole ! Oublie notre fratrie, oublie mon nom. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi

Le Sagittaire baisse la tête. Aiolia s'éloigne mais ajoute :

- Encore une preuve de ton égoïsme : tu ne m'as même pas demandé quoi que ce soit sur mon enfant. D'ailleurs, à part les réincarnations, toi les enfants, tu ne les supporte pas - - Aiolia le laisse seul.

* * *

- Eh Ikki !

- Voici le retour de notre féroce Lion !

- Ikki, j'ai appris ce que tu as fait pour moi…

- Si tu étais resté, ou revenu plus tôt, tu aurais crée une révolution ! On peut encore tout changer avec toi comme principale icône

- Je te laisse le soin de la faire, tu as plus l'esprit de contestation que moi. Je voulais juste protéger ma famille

- La famille ça mérite tous les sacrifices

- Merci Ikki. Je serai ravi de te recevoir le jour où ton chemin te mènera au pays d'Asgard

- C'est donc là-bas que tu t'es réfugié ?

- Oui. Étrangement, je m'y plais à ravir, malgré le climat épouvantable. Les habitants y sont si accueillants, généreux et solidaires. Au début, je croyais tomber sur des barbares, presque des sauvages, mais j'ai découvert des humains merveilleux. Rien à voir avec le Sanctuaire et la façon dont on traite les nouveaux et les faibles ici ! Alors je parle même pas des étrangers ! Tout le monde traitait Marine et Seiya de bons à rien parce qu'ils étaient non-européens ! A Asgard, chacun est accepté, d'où qu'ils viennent. La vie est dure, on peut mourir pour une heure restée dehors, mais les gens ! Ils sont fabuleux ! Ils m'ont ouvert portes et cœurs

- Je vois que tu t'es trouvé une vraie patrie

- Oui ! La patrie, ce n'est pas là où l'on nait, c'est là où on aime vivre, c'est le lieu qu'on aime protéger ! Pour lequel on mourrait sans hésiter

- Je passerai à l'occasion

- J'en serai honoré. Marine aussi

- Comment va-t-elle ? Et le petit ?

- Tout le monde va bien. Et il y a deux petits maintenant, presque trois même

- Tu es un homme heureux, toi. Prends soin d'eux, ok ?

- Chaque jour. A bientôt mon ami, je dois accompagner la Princesse chez les Popes

- Ne laisse pas ces deux abrutis prendre le dessus

- Nul risque ! Je ne suis plus en position de faiblesse aujourd'hui. J'ai affuté mes crocs

- A bientôt Aiolia. Je vais dire partout que tu es la preuve que la vie peut être belle pour un Chevalier !

« ************************************************************************* »


End file.
